


Graffiti

by georgiesmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humor, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graffiti

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - it's [here](http://thesmilingfish.tumblr.com/post/128291102989/graffiti).) Thanks!


End file.
